The present invention relates to ornamental lamps, and more specifically to a flower-shaped ornamental lamp that has a flexible stem which may be conveniently bent by hand to the desired angle.
Conventional ornamental lamps commonly use a single electric wire to provide electricity to a set of bulbs. When electricity is provided to the bulbs, the bulbs are turned on to emit light. These ornamental lamps are less attractive. Recently, a variety of electronic control circuits have been disclosed for controlling ornamental lamps to produce different lighting effects. There are also known figured ornamental lamps. These figured ornamental lamps commonly comprises a figured lamp support, and a light emitting circuit assembly mounted in the figured lamp support. The figured lamp support shows the shape of a person (for example, Santa Claus), or an object (for example, a meteor). However, because the figured lamp support is of a fixed type, it cannot be adjusted to change the light emitting direction of the bulbs carried thereon.